Chosen
by Loveyloo
Summary: When the boys stay behind in school to help clean out the attic for the anual Danville Winter Festival, they find something that will change their lives forever. And what happens when they learn that they are being chased by something that wants them dead? What do these mysterious objects want with our favorite boys? Brotherly fluff and Phinabella! T for violence. OFF HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Hiya, everybody! Lovey here. So, this is my first story, aaaaaand... I hope you like it! ^o^**

**I own nothing except John and Philip. Enjoy!**

Prologue

"Are they finished?" The voice was nervous... Almost as if waiting for something to happen. Even though it wasn't very bright in the room, there was still movement visible. The sound of a throat being cleared filled the silence.

"Yes, sir. They are finished. But I still must get one final ingredient to complete them."

There was a sigh. "Do you think anyone may know what is going on?"

There was more movement and shuffling before anyone spoke again. "I hope not. If anyone found out about this... Well, I wouldn't want to really think of the consequences..."

"This is very dangerous, John. Once they are done, they must be confiscated immediately. We can not at all costs let anyone find out about the amulets. It could spell the end for all of us."

John looked up from his work and sighed. They were standing in a small room, dimly lit with a single lamp. It was undoubtedly old, for it smelled of rust and dirt.

"I... I know how dangerous this is... But it's essential if we are going to survive in the future. They're coming. And we're the only ones who know it. And... Were these amulets to fall into the wrong hands... It... Like you said before, it would spell the end for all of us."

There was a long and uneasy pause as the two masculine figures listened to the rain pouring on the house above them.

"What... What is that last ingredient you need to finish them?"

John turned back to his work and flipped over what seemed to be the two amulets to see an empty hole on the back of both of them.

"I need a very rare stone called the Inshi Stone. It has something not even I can describe. Without it, it would caused the amulets to go rouge and destroy everything in their path."

John looked back up to the man standing next to him.

"Philip... I need your help. I can't do this on my own. Who knows where the Inshi is located? It may be years before the amulets are completed... What if we don't get them done in time? What if they fall into the wrong hands? What if-!"

"John," Philip interrupted. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine."

John sighed and stood up. "But how do you know?"

Philip smiled half heartedly. "I don't... But I do know that things happen for a reason. I mean, we wouldn't be doing this without a reason to do so now, would we, John?"

John chuckled. "I guess you're right. Now, we have no time to waste. I should get back to finishing-!"

There was a loud crash as the wall of the room exploded and a dark purple cloud misted in. Dirt and debris flew everywhere as the two men were launched back against the opposite wall.

"Dear Cassandra's jewelry! What in blazes is that?!" Yelled Philip, pointing at the now monstrous, thick cloud in the room.

When he didn't receive an answer, he quickly stole a glance at his companion. John's eyes were completely wide with fear in seeing the cloud form an arm, and scoop up the two amulets.

"NO! Get the amulets! It's getting away!"

Both John and Philip scrambled up and dashed towards the cloud that had now grown two bright red, glowing eyes, that were, obviously, not happy.

John leapt for the two amulets and got a hold of them; but not long before he was grabbed by the waist and pulled toward the cloud. He struggled as much as he could, but try as he might, the cloud would not loosen its grip.

"JOHN!" Yelled Philip. But it was too late. His friend was pulled into the cloud, along with the amulets. The man fumed with anger and ran toward the also raging cloud. With an ear splitting yell, he leapt straight into the cloud.

The cloud slowly smiled a red, sinister grin before slowly leaking out of the room, fixing the broken wall in the process. Finally, it left the room completely the way it was before it had intruded it; minus two men, and two amulets, leaving it dead silent.

Soft footsteps protruded the quiet, and a door slowly opened, revealing a tall, slender, red haired woman. She looked around as if searching for something.

"John?"

No answer.

"Jo-ohn?"

Still no answer.

"John!"

The silence continued on.

"John, are you here?"

No one answered her.

**"JOHN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

* * *

**Oooooo... So, that's the prologue. R&R?**


	2. School Day

"Alright, class! Remember, the annual Danville Winter Festival is tomorrow, so be sure to be there!"

There was a chorus of cheers and 'wouldn't miss it's as the group of young teenagers exited the classroom. As they did, a certain redhead and english teenager came out, also. More likely known as Phineas and Ferb. The two Flynn-Fletcher boys were conversing on what they would do once they got home from school.

"Oh! Or maybe we could build a giant slide that started from the moon, and went all the way back down to Danville! It could have lots of things on the way going down; like food stops, refreshments, and lots of other things just for fun!" The redhead said.

Ferb chuckled. "Maybe, but you have to remember. The principal asked us to stay after school to help him clean out the school's attic to get the supplies for the festival."

The two boys were now aged 13 and 14. Although, their physical appearance had changed a little as well as their personalities. Phineas, because it was winter, wore blue jeans. He still had his orange striped t-shirt, but just with a long-sleeved white one underneath. He now had freckles on his face, and his fiery red hair had grown longer. Instead of it leaning forward, it tended to tip the other way.

Ferb, on the other hand, wore blue jeans also, but his cream shirt had changed too. He now had on a dark green collared shirt, with light green rings on the end of each sleeve. He too, like Phin, had a white long-sleeved shirt under it. His hair had also grown longer, and had a bit of a lick at the end of each tuft. He had learned to be more social with others, thus talking more. But not as much as Phineas.

As the two boy walked to their lockers, they heard a familiar voice.

"What'cha doin'?"

Ferb smirked as he saw the redhead's eyes light up. Isabella still had a giant crush on the boy, but he was still as clueless as ever. The poor girl had thought of giving up on him more than once, but Ferb had encouraged her not to let him go.

Phineas turned around with a bright smile to greet his friend. "Hiya, Izzie! Not much at the moment. Just trying to figure out what to do today," He paused before speaking again. "Any ideas?"

The raven-haired girl brought her hand up to her chin in thought. "Hmm... Not at the moment... Don't worry! You'll think of something. You always do!" She cooed.

Phineas chuckled softly. "It'll have to be something small..." He seemed to zone out for a few seconds before his face lit up again with the same joy he had always had when they were ten. "Maybe we could do something for you!"

Isabella blushed and smiled brightly. "Oh... Really? I'd like that."

The red haired boy grinned. "It'll be anything you want."

Isabella laughed softly before looking back at him and batted her eyes romantically. "Surprise me!" Ferb had to hold in a laugh at his brother's expression. The boy cocked his head at the girl, like a puppy examining its food.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'll do anything you want."

Isabella giggled at his face and placed her hands behind her back. "I like it when you surprise me... You always seem to do the best things when you do that."

Ferb smiled slightly as he saw a light blush creep over his brother's face. Phineas smiled brightly.

"Okeedokee! I'll do what I can."

Just then, the school bell rang. Ferb looked around before pulling Phineas away from the raven-haired girl.

"C'mon Phin, let's go. We'll see you after class, Bella!"

And with that, they left Isabella standing in the hall, staring after them. "I could've sworn he blushed..."

Mr. Wesley rubbed his hands together, readily. "Okay, you two... All we really need to do is find the winter supplies. Just wintery things."

The Flynn-Fletcher duo and their history teacher were currently standing in front of a door that led up, through the school, and into the attic. It was almost 4:30; so everyone had gone home already.

The two boys nodded their heads as the door was opened. It was dark as they walked up the long staircase to the attic. As they walked, Ferb got a devious idea.

He suddenly grabbed Phineas' shoulders from behind and held him down, while chuckling ominously. Phineas yelped as he was dragged back and fought the best he could with the arms holding him down.

"No! Stop! LET ME GO!"

Ferb immediately burst into laughter, letting go of his younger brother to clutch his sides. Phineas, trying and failing to look hurt, just playfully shoved his brother to the side. He walked to the side, muttering something about 'I'm not gullible...'

When the English born teenager had finished his fun, he followed after his brother, through the attic door. They instantly looked around in awe. There were things everywhere. Junk, lying around, seemingly unusable. But, to the Flynn-Fletcher duo, it was heaven. Junk. Everywhere. Imagine what you could make?

Mr. Wesley appeared in front of them.

"Alright you two, let's get started."


	3. What in the world?

"WOW! Look at all this _stuff_!" Phineas exclaimed. "It's like a junkyard, only better!" Mr. Wesley walked over to one of the corners in the attic while trying to maneuver through all of the boxes and unused things put in storage.

"Alright you two, you see these stacks of boxes? That's where the Winter Festival supplies are stored. We need to take each box out, and once we get all of them outside where the Festival will be, we'll open 'em up and set up the Winter Festival. Okay?"

The Flynn-Fletcher duo both nodded their heads. Mr. Wesley smiled approvingly. "Okay then, let's get started."

The hour progressed smoothly, picking up boxes, putting them outside, picking up more boxes, etc.; with the occasional joke from Phineas, or smart remark from Ferb. Mr. Wesley kept up conversation so that it wasn't so boring as most people might think it would be. The teacher was like a second father to them. He always understood, knew how to make them laugh, and the list went on and on.

Finally, the time came to open the boxes and set up the festival. The history teacher and the Flynn-Fletcher boys were standing outside in front of the school looking at a blue paper.

"This boys," started the teacher. "Is a map of where everything should go. I'm going to put it right here so we can all look at it." He walked over to a tree stump and set the paper down, making sure to put one of the smaller boxes on it so it would not blow away.

Mr. Wesley kneeled down and pointed at one of the sections on the map. "See here? This is where the ring toss booth will be. All you have to do is just put the supplies where it goes on the map. Easy peasy."

Phineas walked over to one of the boxes and opened it up. "Oh! I got the 'Danville Winter Festival' banner!" He scrambled over to the map, falling in the process.

"Smooth move," Ferb chuckled.

The redhead smirked. "Aww, save yer breath, Tree Top."

The young inventor stood back up and walked over to the paper. "Soooo... Ah! The banner goes..."

He scrambled over to one corner of the yard and put the banner down in the grass.

"Here!"

Mr. Wesley chuckled as Ferb rolled his eyes amusingly. The English born teenager walked over to one of the bigger boxes and opened it. He stayed silent as he realized what it was that was in it.

Phineas walked over and peered up over the teenager's shoulder to see just what was in the box. He immediately stifled uncontrollable giggles.

"Y-you g-got th-the c-clown c-costume! HA!"

Ferb smirked as he looked to the box and to his brother. "I dunno... I think it would look pretty good on you."

The redhead instantly stopped laughing and backed away. "Okay... Not funny... I may like to laugh, but I am NOT a clown."

Ferb chuckled as he watched his brother back away. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Phineas suddenly put on an irritated frown and pointed a finger at him. "STOP. CALLING. ME. THAT."

Ferb only smiled wider and continued on. "Oh, but Isabella says it all the time... Baljeet's said it once or twice... Heh, even Buford's said it once. But mostly Isa."

Phineas stayed silent for a moment or two. "... _Buford_ said that?"

Ferb nodded as he giggled at his brother's shocked expression.

The evening proceeded on nicely as they continued to set everything up for the event. The sky grew darker and the trio started to tire out. But soon enough, it was nearly done with only a few more boxes left to open.

"Great job, boys! It took a while, but it was definitely worth it."

The Flynn-Fletcher duo nodded in agreement as they looked over their work. Everything was set up as planned, and looked fantastic.

"Wait!" Phineas exclaimed. "Wasn't there supposed to be snowflakes on the banner?"

The history teacher looked up at the banner. "Why, you're quite right, Phin! We did forget something!"

Phineas looked around and spotted an unopened box sitting a few yards away. "Found it," He said.

He ran over to it and opened it up. Sure enough, plastic white snowflakes covered in glitter were sitting motionless in the box; waiting to be put on the banner. "There you are," he whispered.

The redhead reached in and picked them up, but something else caught his eye. A twinkle... A spark of light from under the snowflakes. He slowly put the snowflakes down beside the box, completely mesmerized by the thing in the box. But no... Not just one...

Two.

They seemed to glow; to sparkle in excitement of being found. The boy had never seen anything like it: the first one was a circle in the middle with two triangular points sticking out the left and right side of it. In the middle of the circle there was an orb that seemed to glow with life.

The second one seemed as if it was a frame for the first one. It had colorful designs all over it and it too, had a small glowing orb in the middle of it.

"Whoa..." Phineas gasped. "What... _Are _these... _Things..._?"

He cautiously reached in and picked up the first one he saw. There was a thin string that made it look as if it were supposed to be a necklace of some sort. He turned it over in his hands and saw the back was empty.

"Huh... It seems to be working... Guess it doesn't need batteries..."

Still holding the first necklace, he reached down to pick up the second one. He turned that one over also and it too, had an empty hole on the back.

He heard Ferb call him from afar. Phineas looked back and smiled at him to assure him he was fine. "Coming!" He yelled back. "One of the snowflakes just got stuck."

Turning back to the two glowing objects in his hands, he got an idea. He turned them both right side up and started to bring them together.

"It looks like they fit right..." But he never finished.

They started to glow brighter and brighter the closer they came to each other. Blue and yellow light started to creep up his hands and up to his arms. He gasped and immediately dropped them, the light dying away.

He stared wildly at the to amulets, as we will now call them.

He suddenly heard the crunching of Ferb's shoes coming toward him; and he instantly reached for the two amulets and stuffed them in his pocket. Just as the English born teenager ran over, the redhead picked up the snowflakes and started to get up.

"Are you alright?" Asked Ferb. "I saw you pick something up and you dropped it as if it hurt you."

Phineas laughed nervously and started to scratch his ear. "Ah, ha, ha... It... Uh... Was just a... A b-bug... Yeah. A bug. That's all."

Ferb eyed him suspiciously before going with the fib. "Alright. Well, c'mon. Mom's here, so let's put up the flakes."

And with that, the two walked over to the banner and stuck the snowflakes on, which were velcro. Moments later, they were in Linda's car, and waving goodbye to Mr. Wesley.

"Thanks for helping me set up the festival, boys. I can't wait to see you there tomorrow!"

Ferb waved goodbye in response while Phineas merely smiled. There was a lot on his mind at that moment...

It this was just the start of it.


	4. Avoiding Your Brother Is Hard

**Ahhh, here I am back with teh next chapter. This one'll be a bit longer than the others. Also, Candace is in collage, to clear some things up for ya.**  
** Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" The boys were riding home in their mom's tuscan red car. It had been a bit of a long day for the two, as they had stayed after school to help set up for the Danville Annual Winter Festival.

Phineas piped up and smiled. "Pretty good, Mom! When we got to the attic, there was loads of stuff up there! It was incredible!"

Ferb chuckled as it was his turn to answer. "It was fine, Mum," he turned his head to look at his brother with a smirk.

"Although, I still think you'd look good in a clown costume. Maybe be that's what you should be for halloween next year."

The redhead recoiled and looked up at his older brother. "I honestly don't know why ya think that's so funny... They're kinda creepy if you ask me..."

Ferb raised an eyebrow as his smile broadened. "Is that only because you had an incident with one when you were four?"

He was answered by a playful punch to the shoulder. "Can we change the subject...?" Asked Phineas as he listened to his stepbrother giggle.

Ferb punched him back as he continued laughing. "No! This is funny!"

Phineas rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Why is it so funny to you when you tease me?"

The green-haired teenager lessened his laughing and looked down at the redhead. "Because you look so funny when you're annoyed, it's amusing."

Phineas sighed with a smile as he turned his head to look out the window. "Yeah, well don't make it a habit."

"I think it already is," responded Ferb.

The young inventor's smile faded as he watched the world go by in a blur. He was currently thinking about what he had found in the last box they had opened when they were setting up the festival. He had found two amulets at the bottom of the box, shimmering and glowing with excitement. He remembered when he had tried to fit them together; they had lit up in blue and yellow light that had started to crawl up his arms. Yeah. He was not going to be trying that again.

But still, his mind wandered with questions like: what were they? How did they get in there? Did they belong to anybody? What did they do? Were they dangerous? He had no answer to any of those questions, therefore, did not know anything.

He cautiously reached down into his pants pocket to feel for the two amulets. His hand touched cold metal.

Yep, still there, he thought. I wonder if I should tell Ferb...N-no... It's probably nothing to worry about... Just some silly toys... Then again, maybe not...

Ferb looked over at the redhead. He had noticed his odd behavior ever since he had opened the last box. He knew it was not like his little brother to stay silent; so something had to be wrong.

The teenager cleared his throat to get Phineas' attention. "Phin, is everything alright? You've been acting awfully quiet ever since you opened that box... Is something wrong?" He asked softly.

Phineas stared at his brother for a moment or two, debating on whether he should tell him or not. "Nothing's wrong, Ferb... I'm just tired. That's all," he replied forcing up a smile.

The brit noticed, but decided to let it go, as Phineas could be very stubborn sometimes. I'll ask him after dinner, he thought.

It was about five minutes longer before they pulled into their driveway and Linda spoke. "Alright you two, I need you to set the table for dinner please, as your father is probably making it. Okay?"

Phineas barely nodded as he scrambled out of the car and into the house in an effort to get away from Ferb, as he knew he would not be able to dodge his stepbrother's built in lie detector.

As the English born teenager stared after his younger brother, he too, nodded in response to his mother. He got out of the car and walked to the door, much unlike Phineas. He walked in, looking for any sign of the redhead. He spotted him: he was currently gathering forks as Ferb soon learned by the aroma coming from the kitchen, that they were going to be having meatloaf for dinner that night. Phineas must have seen him also, because he was focusing intently on the silverware.

"Mmm! Smells delicious, dear!" Linda complemented enthusiastically as she too, walked inside.

Lawrence looked over to his wife as she walked up to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Why, yes... Thank you, love! Meatloaf surprise, your favorite," he said in his English accent.

Linda chuckled before looking over to Ferb. "Ferb honey, could you please set out the plates? And Phineas, when you're done with those forks, please set out the drinks."

Ferb nodded in response as Phineas did the same. The brit walked over to the cabinet that held the plates, casting a quick glance at his brother. Just as he did so, he saw Phineas look up at him also; looking instantly back down at what he was doing when he noticed his the English born teenager staring right back at him.

Ferb frowned as he watched his brother nervously fiddle with the last of the forks before the redhead walked over to the sink to get the cups from the cabinet above, casting cautious glances at the brit.

He's hiding something... I know he is. He only gets like this around me when he doesn't want me to know something, he thought. Hm... I'll ask him tonight.

Phineas softly sighed as he filled up the cups that were currently in front of him with water. He knew his brother thought he was hiding something. And he was right. Suddenly the redhead realized something.

Shoot. He thought. He's probably gonna wait until we're all in bed so no one's around... THEN he'll ask me... Gosh, I hate it when he does that. 'Cause then a I have no excuse to get away. Shoot, shoot, shoot.

He sighed tiredly once more before hearing a familiar chattering sound at his foot. He looked down and saw a distinct, one-of-a-kind, teal platypus sitting at his feet, looking up mindlessly, yet innocently, at him.

Phineas smiled as he picked up the semi-aquatic animal and began to stroke its fur. "Oh, there you are Perry."

The platypus chattered contently in reply, purring as he relished being touched. The young teenager chuckled as he put him down again. "Ya hungry, boy? Huh? I dunno if you've been fed at all today, but you look hungry."

As he finished filling up the last of the clear, plastic cups, he took them over to the table to set them down, the platypus following close at his heels.

"Tell you what, Perry," he said. "As soon as I finish putting these drinks on the table, I'll go feed you, okay?"

The monotreme growled mindlessly in response. The boys still had not figured out the platypus's secret of being a secret agent; but they had come very close to finding out a few times. Perry longed for the boys to know, to be able to do things with them, to be able to act...

...Normal.

He thought it unfair that the boys lost their memories on the day of the second dimension. They had done so much that day...

Phineas had even figured out about Isabella's crush on him, for Pete's sake! The platypus thought. It's not fair. I mean, all of the things we could have done... And that coo-coo clock of a major had to take it all away! Well... I suppose it's not his fault... Rules are rules... But still, I wish they could've remembered...

His thought was interrupted by a bowl of food being placed in front of him. He looked up to see his youngest owner smiling down at him.

"See," he said. "I told ya I would feed ya." And with that, he went over to the table to sit down; for the food was being set out.

"Thank you for clearing dinner off the table boys," Linda chirped. Everyone had finished their dinner and were now going about their business. Phineas and Ferb had taken the liberty of clearing the table of the leftover food and dishes.

Phineas smiled slightly as he looked up from sketching their newest invention. "You're welcome, Mom." Ferb just nodded in reply.

During the time that they had eaten their food, the redhead had remained mostly quiet, keeping his eyes on his food for most of the time. The only time he had spoken was when he was addressed with a question of some sort; other than that, he did not speak very much.

Ferb was beginning to get more and more suspicious of his brother's secret. Nobody knew Phineas more than Ferb did. The brit could read him like a book day and night; if he could not read his face, he would look to the redhead's eyes, because that was where he stored a lot of his emotions. And right now, he could see mostly a lot of worry, confusion, and caution.

I don't think I'll be able to get a lot out of him tonight, thought Ferb. As he can be pretty stubborn sometimes... But he worries me every time he hides something from me as most of the time it's serious... We tell eachother everything. It makes me sad to think that he'd hide something from me...

He watched his brother sketch and wondered what in the world he could possibly be hiding from him. The last time he had done something like that was two years ago, when he had kept the secret of losing Ferb's toolbox. The young inventor had known that the toolbox was very special to the brit, therefore avoiding his brother, trying to keep him from finding out for as long as possible.

But this, Ferb thought. This seems different. I've never seen him so preoccupied in years... The last I've seen him this bad was when Perry went missing...

Soon it grew dark, and the family started to wind down and start to get ready for the night. The boys did so by going upstairs to their room to get into their pyjamas and brush their teeth. After everything was said and done, Linda and Lawrence came up to say goodnight.

"You boys get some sleep tonight. We've got the Annual Danville Winter Festival tomorrow!" Said Lawrence cheerfully.

Hearing about the festival made Phineas perk up. "Will Candace be there?"

Linda chuckled and shrugged. "I'm not sure dear, but I do know that tomorrow is a Saturday, and she does love the festival."

Phineas jumped up and down in place while clapping his hands happily. "Yay!"

Ferb laughed softly as he saw his brother perk up. Phineas could not be Phineas if he was not happy.

"Goodnight, boys!" The two adults chorused as they walked out into the hallway, shutting the door as they went. As soon as it was closed, Ferb instantly made his move.

"What are you hiding, Phin?"

The redhead immediately looked up at the brit, a mixture of fear, surprise and guilt in his large, ultramarine eyes.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" He stammered, but he knew there was no fooling his brother. He would have to tell him one way or another.

Ferb raised an eyebrow. "You know what I'm talking about. What happened? You've been acting strange ever since we got in the car. What's going on, Phineas?"

It was silent for a long time. They just stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something. But neither of them did. It was only a few moments before the redhead knew that he was going to have to tell his stepbrother what had happened when he had opened the box; his brother was just too hard to avoid.

Phineas sighed before looking up at Ferb with big, blue eyes.

"Ferb, I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Ha, ha! Cliffhanger! I know the chapters have been short and stuff, but I'm tryin' to make them longer. So just, bear with me, okeedokee? I hope I'm doing a good job and all of ya like it!**

**R&R, please! I really love reviews!  
**

**- Lovey  
**


	5. Connections

**Heeeeelloooo! I am back! Wif another chappie. I know Fan-Like-Irving is most likely happy. You've been the only one to review so far. And that means a lot! Thank you soooo cheeseing much! 3 u You are AWESHUM! **

**Ok. Enough of mah ramblin'. ON WIF DA STOREH. XD**

**Eeeenjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Ferb honestly did not think that he would be able to get anything out of his brother on the first try. He knew his brother was stubborn when it came to things. If this was all it took this time, then the brit was ready to listen.

Phineas looked nervously up at his brother. He had no idea why he was this nervous; he felt he should be for some reason. The redhead took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I... I-I found something in the box..." He sputtered.

Ferb raised and eyebrow. _In the box? What could he had found in the box? What box?_

"The... The last box I o-opened... There w-was something in it..."

Ferb took a step closer to his stepbrother. "You found something?"

Phineas nodded weakly. "I... I lied when you came over to ask if everything was alright."

_So something _was _wrong... _thought Ferb. _I knew it!_

Phineas slowly started to reach into his pocket again, feeling for the amulets, hoping they had disappeared. Nope. Still there. It was quiet for a moment as the young inventor began to have second thoughts about telling his brother. Maybe this was not such a good idea.

_No... _he thought. _He can help you, Phin! He's your bro for crying out loud! Tell him. Show him. _

Phineas kept his eyes on his brother as he began to take the two amulets out of his pocket. He could feel the tension building... He could tell Ferb was dying to know what was bothering his little brother, but the Phineas had a hunch that he should have never opened the box. He should have just left the dumb necklaces in that box. He had a sinking feeling that he would not be getting rid of those things any time soon.

As he pulled them out, he made sure to keep one in one hand and the other in the second. He did not want the incident with the lights to occur again. He slowly opened his clenched fists to let his stepbrother get a better look at the amulets.

Ferb's eyes widened in wonder at the two glowing objects in the redhead's palms. They seemed to sparkle with life and happiness. The second one caught his eye as he studied them.

"What... _Are _they?"

Phineas shrugged. "I don't know either. They were just... There."

Ferb squinted at them as if trying to see better. He looked from one to the other as if trying to picture something in his head. "It looks as if they fit together."

The young inventor just stared at them as well. "That's what I thought. I tried to put them together..." He trailed off, catching Ferb's attention and making him look up at his brother.

"And...? Did something happen?"

Phineas had hoped his brother would not ask that question. He remembered what the amulets had done to him. If he told Ferb what had happened and how the two colored lights had started to crawl up his arms, he knew the English born teenager would undoubtedly try and fit them together, being the engineer he was.

After a few moments of silence, it started to become clear to Ferb that something had most likely happened; as he had recalled that he had heard his brother gasp loudly over by the boxs he had opened at the school. And it also became obvious that he was going to have to fight for an answer.

"Phineaaas..." he said firmly. "What happened? Tell me. I can help."

The redhead's eyes darted around nervously as he began to sweat. He did not want to think of what might have happened had he let the lights keep working their way up him. He did not want to think of what might happen if Ferb did it, either.

"Um... I just... Dropped them...?"

The boy's hand instantly flew up to his ear like it always did when he told a lie. Ferb gave him a look that plainly said 'stop lying, dude.' The poor thirteen year old sighed heavily. He knew he was going to have to tell his brother, for it was obvious that the brit would find out sooner or later. Phineas looked up at his brother with the most irresistible puppy dog eyes you had ever seen. He knew when his brother would not do something, that when he made that face it would get him to do almost anything.

Not this time.

Ferb crossed his arms staring with concerned eyes just as strongly right back at his younger brother, completely unfazed.

"Phineas, why won't you tell me? It's not like they'll do me any physical harm, right?"

The redhead squeaked and looked down at his feet as he hide his hands behind his back to keep Ferb from reaching out and grabbing the amulets. He did not say a word as he felt his brother's gaze on him.

This only worried Ferb even more. He hated it when his brother kept secrets from him as they always shared everything with each other. But the fact that Phineas would not even make _eye contact _with him was what scared him the most.

"Phineas, please... We always share things with each other. We're best friends. Brothers... And you know I hate it when you keep things from me. It makes me feel like you're shutting me out... Please don't do this... I can help you! Just like I did all of those other times. I don't see any reason as to why you shouldn't tell me now; I won't judge you. I never have..."

This caused the redhead to look up slightly at his brother who was now wearing a compassionate smile on his face.

"So, just tell me what's wrong, and I'll help you through it. Just like always, right? We won't tell Mom and Dad if you don't want to... Just... Please, Phin. Tell me what's bothering you. You're scaring me..."

Phineas hated it when he made his brother feel like that. After all, he had helped him through every single problem he had faced in his life, so...

Why did he have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach?

Why, after all of the problems he had faced with his brother, did he hear a little voice in the back of his head telling him not to tell his brother and that those amulets were big trouble?

Why could he not tell his brother _now_?

He looked at Ferb with fear in his big ultramarine irises, as he prepared to let it all out. He took a deep breath, and firmly looked his brother in the eye.

"Ferb, I don't think these... These... _Amulets _are anything ordinary."

Ferb chuckled. "Since when has _anything _been normal around Danville, Phin?"

Phineas smiled weakly before continuing. "See... When I tried to put them together..." his gaze faltered as he came to the part he did not want to explain.

"They... Uh... They kinda... Ummm..." he stuttered before looking away as he began to sweat again.

Ferb smiled encouragingly. "Go on, say it."

Phineas grimaced before mustering up his courage and blurting it all out.

"They lit up and the lights started climbing up my arms!"

Dead silence. Nothing but. The redhead did not dare take the amulets out from behind him for fear that Ferb would snatch them up and try it for himself. No one said a word. Phineas could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he kept his eyes shut tight. He did not want to see his brothers expression. He could practically hear the little voice in the back of his head faint in despair as he began to regret telling his brother what had happened the more the silence dragged on.

"They did... _What_?"

Phineas nearly sighed in relief. The silence was broken.

"Let me see them."

Phineas' eyes instantly widened upon hearing his brother's absurd command. "Are you CRAZY?! The entire reason I DIDN'T wanna give them to you is because I was afraid you were going to take the stupid amulets and do EXACTLY WHAT I DID!"

The small teenager immediately blushed and looked away. He had hardly if not never yelled at his brother before. _Ever._ It just did not feel right to him.

Ferb silently closed his mouth as he stared at the young redhead. He needed to see those so called 'amulets.' He slowly, without warning, began to reach out a hand, aiming toward his brother. Phineas did not notice, as his eyes were still gazing at the floor. As it slowly made its way behind the redhead, only did Phineas look up when Ferb's hand had nearly reached its destination. He jerked back in surprise, letting out a loud gasp. Ferb took a step closer while the young inventor only proceeded to do the same in the opposite direction.

"Phineas," Ferb said soothingly. "Can I see them please?" He did not want to force his brother into giving him the amulets, as he did not want to scare him either. The redhead, slowly backing away from his brother worriedly shook his vigorously.

Ferb took another step forward, as Phineas' back reached the wall. The small redhead looked up at his brother with fear in his eyes, begging him not to take the amulets. But Ferb only drew slowly closer. "Phineas..." the Brit tried to say as calm as possible. "I need to see them. I won't fit them together." The expression in the younger one's eyes did not change. Ferb began to wonder why his brother was so scared, as he would not move an inch. In fact, he did not even seem to be looking at Ferb at all.

Ferb froze.

He gasped with eyes the size of tennis rackets as watched blue and yellow sparkling lights slowly make their way up his brother's arms. Now he knew what Phineas had meant when he had said lights had crawled up him.

_They must have fit together accidentally when he backed up against the wall... _

He watched as the lights crept further up his arms, reaching his shoulders and starting on his chest. Ferb noticed that the place where his brother's heart was supposed to be had started to glow. This instantly set alarms off in the English born teenager's head as he lept for his brother, eyes filled with fear. He tackled the young redhead to the ground, flipping him over so his stomach was on the ground. There they were... The amulets... Glowing bright colors... Completely fit together. His first instinct was to pull them apart and release his brother from the spell, but there was something else that was telling him to leave them connected. To let the lights reach the center of his brother and see what would happen.

But he was not going to take that chance.

He grabbed the two amulets from his brother's hands and pulled on them. They did not budge. Just then, the same colored lights began to make their way up Ferb's arms. His eyes widened even more in fear as he watched helplessly as the bright, glowing lights made their way up him. He looked up and he saw Phineas staring horrified at him, the lights almost to the middle of his chest.

"FERB!"

The redhead, not caring what the lights were doing to him, scrambled over to where the Brit sat and immediately latched on to on amulet desperately trying to pull it away from the other. Ferb did the same, but it was of no use. The sparkling lights only made continued to make their way up the green haired teenager, climbing faster and faster as the got higher. He looked helplessly up at Phineas. The redhead was prying and pulling as hard as he possibly could, the lights only inches away from the middle of his chest. Ferb looked down at himself. The blue and yellow shining lights going to the same place the lights on Phineas were. He also saw that the place where his heart was had started to glow too. He looked back up at Phineas only to find that the redhead was staring desperately right back at him, hoping for Ferb to come up with a plan of some sort. Ferb could even see the slightest bit of tears welling up in his brother's eyes. He grabbed Phineas' hand and held it tightly as he pulled the young inventor close, helplessly waiting for the end of it all. He could feel the redhead hugging him tightly, refusing to let go. Ferb had never been this scared in his life. Here he was, with his brother, who had found two magical amulets that were now glowing as bright as stars, with blue and yellow lights crawling up him and his brother, as they desperately clutched each other, waiting for it all to be over. He had no idea what would happen the lights reached the middle, and, unfortunately, he felt he was about to find out.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash as the room became bright white and he felt an electric shock all through his body. He did not know if Phineas had felt the same thing, but he was pretty sure he had by the way the redhead had only squeezed tighter when Ferb had felt the shock. As the light began to die away, the Brit cautiously opened his eyes and started to look around. He could still feel Phineas latched tightly onto him, so that assured him that his brother was still there. But there was something he did not see... Something important... Ferb's eyes widened in realization.

"Where are the amulets?!"

Phineas slowly began to ease his grip on his brother. He lifted his head and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"The amulets are nowhere in sight, Phin," the Brit replied. "Do you have them?"

Phineas shook his head as he began to stand up shakily. He too, looked around for the amulets, but they were nowhere to be found. The redhead began to lift his hand to scratch his head in confusion, but on the way up his hand came in contact with something cold at his chest. The feeling made him jump in surprise, causing Ferb to look up at him as he, too, stood up.

"What is it?"

The redhead looked down and saw one of the two amulets hanging around his neck. He gasped in surprise and reached up to touch it. As his hand came in contact, the orb in the middle of it glowed slightly as if it was content and enjoyed being stroked. But, the thing that startled Phineas the most was that he could _feel _what the stroke felt like as he was the amulet himself.

"Ferb..." he said. "Look down... The other amulet is around your neck."

Ferb looked down at his chest and indeed saw that the second amulet that held the first was indeed around his neck. He too, reached up to touch it.

Phineas looked up wide eyed, at his brother as he watched him bring his fingers across the surface of it. The silence made the Brit look up. When he saw his brother staring at him, he immediately stopped touching the second amulet.

"Phineas? What's wrong?" He gasped, afraid that another incident like the one they had just had might occur.

The redhead looked up at his brother in silent wonder. "Do... d-do you... do you f-feel that?"

Ferb looked at his brother in confusion. "Feel what?"

Phineas slowly pointed a finger at his brother. "When you were touching your amulet... I... I _felt _that..."

The English born teenager gasped in shock. "Are you serious?" He reached up to stroke his amulet again. "Can you feel this?"

Phineas nodded as he looked at the object in delighted wonder. "...When I touch mine I can feel that too... Can you feel it?"

Ferb ran his fingers across the surface of the piece of metal around his neck before slowly nodding with sparks of adventure in his eyes. "That's so weird..."

They both stared at each other for a few minutes wondering whether they were dreaming or not before Phineas broke the silence. "You know what, this is _not_ real. Right? I mean, c'mon. Why don't we get to bed so we can wake up to being normal again tomorrow. Okeedokee?"

Ferb nodded in agreement. They both took off the two ornaments before dropping them into a trash can near the bedroom door. Phineas chuckled as he walked away from the can. "Glowing amulets... Ha. Yeah right."

They both took turns getting into pajamas and brushing teeth before they were ready to turn out the light.

Ferb looked over at his brother as he pulled the blankets on his bed over himself. "Goodnight, Phin."

Phineas smiled and returned the stare. "Night, Ferbo."

The redhead stole one last glance at the trash can before turning out the light and falling into darkness, as well as sleep.

* * *

**Ohhhh, noooo Phinny... It aint a dream, buddy. You are gonna be for quite a surprise, yup. I hope this chapter was better for you guys. Also, again, thank you Fan-like-Irving! You are the ONLY one who has reviewed so far! You are so CHEESEIN' awesome! 3 It really is nice to have one or two reviews on your first story. Thanks for readin'! **

**CHEESE OUT. XD**

**- Lovey**


	6. Not a Dream

**Hiiiiii! :D **

**So, I'm back. No more hiatus! ;D Psh, who cares about my cheesein' author's notes? Let's get to the storeh. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ferb woke up to the sound of birds chirping beside his window. He slowly sat up and yawned. He stretched and tried to remember the events of the previous day. His eyes widened as he stopped in mid stretch as he recalled what had happened the previous night.

Oh my gosh, that's right! The amulets! I wonder if they're still here or if it was all just a dream...

He quickly got out of bed and tiptoed over to the trash can over beside their door. He peered in, heart pounding, hoping it was not real. He sighed in relief when he saw nothing but trash in the can. But, just to be sure, he dug around in the can to make sure that the two objects had not gotten buried under the waste. He did not find anything.

Heh... he thought. So it was a dream. Gosh, that was the most real dream I've ever had in my life. Everything felt so real! Ha... I wonder where my brain pulled all those things from...

He looked back at his brother's bed in curiousity. Phineas was usually up before him... But this time he was not. The brit walked quietly over to the redhead, puzzled as to why the boy was not already up. When he came to a stop beside the bed, he studied the young inventor. He was not exactly concerned, but he was curious as to why his brother was sleeping in.

He sat down on the bed when he had got tired of standing and continued to watch his brother sleep, a soft smile on his face as he recalled memories of him and his brother when they were younger. It was nice to just sit and think for a while, and remember things that he did not often have time to remember because of school, homework, sports, music lessons and other things that needed tending to. As he watched, their breathing being the only sound in the room at the time, an old memory resurfaced in his brain. He sighed softly as he recalled what had happened on that day...

_"Hey, Dinner bell. Have you ever wondered why Beanpole Mcgee is always so quiet?"_

_It was a hot summer day, so hot that the boys decided to go to Isabella's pool for the day to cool off. She had accepted gladly. They were currently drying off from a hard day's swim. Phineas looked up at Buford in confusion. It was just Phineas, Buford and himself, standing at the edge of the pool. Although, Ferb was a little distance off, but he still heard Buford's question, so he looked up to see what his brother would say._

_"Um... Not really. Ferb is Ferb, and I like him just the way he is."_

_But Buford did not look satisfied with the answer. "Well yeah, but... I mean doesn't it bother you at all? You have to do all the talking for him. Isn't the big bro supposed to take care of the lil' bro?"_

_Phineas giggled softly before looking down at his reflection in the pool. "Actually... It doesn't bother me. I like him that way. He's perfect. I always wanted a brother, and he was just the guy I was looking for. And just because I have to do all the talking doesn't mean I dun like it, Bufe. I love to talk, and Ferb likes to stay quiet... His quietness can be very helpful at times... Like when I need to talk to him about problems and such, he's a perfect listener... And that's one of the things I love about him. And he does take care of me, just as I do the same for him. There isn't really any kind of 'dominate brother' between us... Even though he is older than me by a year... But, I honestly wouldn't change a thing about his silence. He has a reason for it, but I'm not supposed to say. Another thing about Ferb: he's REALLY good at keeping secrets..."_

_Phineas smiled softly as he watched his reflection do the same._

_"I think he's perfect."_

_Buford grunted as he started to walk back to Isabella's house. "Good enough for me."_

_The redhead continued to stand there, watching his reflection as he thought about nothing in particular. Ferb on the other hand, stared at his brother with a mix of shock, happiness and the feeling of contentment. He had never heard his brother say that about him. He slowly and silently began to walk over to where the young redhead was standing, the boy unaware that Ferb had overheard him speaking with Buford. Ferb finally came to a stop right behind Phineas. He studied him. He had never seen the redhead so calm before... The energetic boy was always up and running, his seemingly endless energy and optimism ushering him onwards in the game of life. It was a few minutes before Ferb brought his hand up and gently laid it on his brother's shoulder._

_"Phin?"_

_The redhead jumped a little before realizing that there was only one person he knew had a british accent. The boy slowly turned around until he was fully facing his best friend. He smiled softly._

_"Hiya, bro."_

_Ferb blinked before smiling one of those very rare smiles that he had in storage to use every once in awhile._

_"I heard you talking to Buford."_

_Phineas smiled wider as he giggled lightly. "Well? What was I supposed to do, lie about you? That would make me a bad person."_

_This only made Ferb smile wider in response as he knew his brother would never lie to him. They were too close for that. As Ferb kept his hand on his brother's shoulder, he spoke again._

_"No... You'd never be a bad person, Phin. You're too good for that."_

_That made the redhead smile shyly and look away. "Thanks Ferb."_

_The British boy nodded in response. There were a few moments of silence before Ferb remembered something._

_"You think I'm perfect...?"_

_Phineas looked up with a smile on his face. "Of course, Silly! You're the best brother anyone could ever have! I mean, you're practically my other half. All I do is come up with ridiculous creations that don't work... That is until you come along. You make all of them work! You give them life. I don't really do much compared to you. You're always the more calm and collected one, while I'm always the more reckless and spazztic kind of guy... I wish I was more like you, Ferb."_

_Ferb's mouth hung open as he listened to his younger brother speak. He could not believe that Phineas was saying that he wanted to be more like him. No. Ferb would not have it._

_"No Phineas. Don't say that. If it weren't for you, all of my building skills would go to waste. I don't have creativity like you do. That's not a gift you can learn... You have to be born with it. You're special to me, and everyone else. If anything, I wish I was more like you! You're so optimistic, happy, kind, loving, creative, outgoing, good at listening, and the list just goes on and on! Phineas Flynn, you are the most important person I have met in my entire life. You are MY other half. And you are special. You are..._

_Perfect."_

_The young redhead merely stared up at Ferb, eyes sparkling with joy and wonder. He had never heard his brother speak that long before, so this was quite new. The more he thought about it, the more he was glad to have a brother like Ferb around to listen to him and make him feel better. Eyes now glistening with happiness, Phineas instantly embraced the Brit in a hug. The British eleven year old warmly hugged right back, a small smile of happiness forming on his face. It all seemed perfect at that moment. The soft tweeting of the birds above them, and the sound of the water in the pool just made it seem like something from a movie. And the boy did not want it to end. Ferb loved little moments like that that he shared with his brother. And it only made him relish the feeling of being the redhead's big brother even more._

_"Thank you so much, Ferbooch... You sure know how to make a guy feel loved..."_

_Ferb chuckled softly at the use of his nickname._

_"You're welcome."_

Ferb smiled at the memory, it was one of the ones he loved most; the feeling of wanting to be the person that his brother looked up to and ran to when in need was irresistible. Ferb continued to watch his brother before he noticed something: there was something reflecting light off of itself beneath the redhead's blanket that seemed to hang around his neck. The Brit tilted his head in curiosity as he reached out to lift up the covers, but something stopped him. There was something all too familiar about the glow the object exposed... Ferb thought about shrugging it off, but his curiosity got the best of him.

He slowly lifted up the blankets, the glow getting brighter at being found. As soon as he got a full view as to what was around his brother's neck, he paused, mid lift, as he stared wide eyed at the glowing object around his brother's neck. He threw the blanket down harshly, backing away shakily to the other side of the room, hand on his pounding chest. He slowly shook his head in disbelief.

No... No, no, no... It's not real... It's just a dream...

He continued to breathe heavily as he stared in shock at the amulet that was now hanging over the side of the redhead's bed, still around his neck. The boy continued to sleep peacefully, unaware of what was happening.

Ferb jumped nearly three feet in the air when he felt something hard and cold on his hand. He looked down, only to yell in a mixture of fear and surprise. There was the other amulet, hanging around his neck. He instantly took hold of the swinging object, and pulled it roughly off of him. He grabbed the metal part of the piece of the object, wrapping his other hand around the string that held it together, and pulled...

But only for a few seconds.

He suddenly felt excruciating pain shoot throughout his body and he threw the amulet to the other side of the room, hugging himself as he hissed in pain. He looked up as Phineas suddenly shot up also groaning in agony. Shoot. He had forgotten that he could feel what the amulet felt as well.

"Owww... What the hay... What was that...?"

Ferb grinned nervously in apology. "Sorry..."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "For what? And why are you sweating?"

The English born teenager looked around nervously. He knew Phineas would freak out if Ferb told him that the amulets were back. "Uh... I was just... working out," he fibbed. Ferb hated lying to his brother, but he knew it was for the best.

Phineas looked at him skeptically. "I know you work out... But at seven in the morning? And on a Saturday?"

Ferb nodded.

Phineas slowly slid out of bed, all the while eyeing his brother suspiciously. The green-haired teenager knew Phineas would be able to tell he was lying, so he turned away, careful not to look guilty, to their closet to get clothes.

The thirteen year old redhead watched him closely. He remembered what had happened last night, and his brother acting weird all of a sudden was certainly not normal. Especially around Phineas. The young inventor watched curiously as his brother put on a white long-sleeved shirt. Ferb was careful not to make eye contact with the redhead, as he knew the boy would be able to read his eyes. He was able to do the same with Phineas. They had grown much closer over the past few years that it was almost impossible for one of them to try and keep secrets from the other. That was why Phineas gave in so fast.

The young redhead cautiously walked with quiet footsteps over to his older brother who was now slipping on a green short-sleeved shirt with a white stripe in the middle. It seemed to him as if Ferb was trying to _avoid_ him. That had never happened before and it was scaring Phineas.

Ferb stole a quick glance from behind him as he heard his brother's soft steps. He could see the amulet around Phineas' neck as it swayed from one side to another.

He hasn't noticed yet... He thought.

He could also see the amount of worry, curiosity and fear in his brother's eyes. He hated it when he scared Phineas. It made him feel so...

Guilty...

Ferb sighed when he heard the boy say his name quietly.

"Ferb...?"

The green-haired boy looked down at the floor hoping Phineas would not ask the question.

"Are... are you okay...?"

Ferb could hear the amount of worry in his brother's voice. He did not like it at all. The boy lifted his gaze to the ceiling as he furrowed his brow.

Why not just tell him? he thought. He's going to find out sooner or later. You can't keep secrets from him; just like you can read him like a book, he can do the same to you. You know that.

Ferb slowly began to turn around, flicking his gaze every so often to Phineas.

The redhead cocked his head in curiosity like a puppy trying to figure out how to do something as he watched his brother turn around. He kept his eyes on his Ferb's, completely unaware of the objects that were hanging around his and his brother's necks.

Ferb inhaled deeply before starting to speak.

"Phineas..."

The redhead blinked as he stayed silent, ready to hear whatever his brother had to say to him.

"I... I want you to look down."

Phineas raised an eyebrow slightly as his heart sped up a bit. Look down... Look down... Look down... There seemed to be only one thing that entered his mind when he heard his brother utter those last two words.

Look down... Look down... Look down...

He was almost afraid to, after what had happened last night. He did not want to have anything to do with those to amulets. Absolutely nothing... But he looked anyway...

****...And soon wished he had not.

* * *

**So, what didja think? I enjoyed writing this one. Worried Ferb is fuuun to write for. :D R&R PLEASE! I looove reviews. 3 **

**- Loveh**


	7. Covering Up

**Hello! **

**Yeah, I know. Probably a lot of you thought that I was dead or something... *rubs the back of my neck nervously* Heh... Sorry for disappearing on you... **

**Again... **

**BUT! I have been motivated. I didn't think very many people cared for Chosen, but when I saw a certain ****_review _****in Drabbles Are Where the Heart Is, I wanted to continue. I've just had a lot going on lately... Like, adoption busy. So, it might take a while for me to update these days. **

**...not to mention this chappie is a bit short... OH WELL! XD**

**Enjoy! **

**- Lovey**

* * *

Phineas stared wide eyed down at the amulet hanging from his neck. His breathing gradually became faster as he realized what had happened the night before was not a dream.

"I thought they were gone!"

Ferb looked just as worried. "So did I!"

The redhead began to shake in fear. It was not a dream. It was real. Oh, so real. And it was all his fault for picking up those two ornaments of trouble... And he knew it.

"This is all my fault," he said, eyes as wide as basketballs. "I shoulda never picked up these stupid amulets! I got us into this! I am so STUPID!"

He grabbed his hair, pulling at it, only causing him pain in his frustration. "AGH! WHY AM I SO CURIOUS?! I HATE MYSELF!"

Ferb gasped and grabbed his brother's wrists to keep him from doing himself anymore harm. "Phin, stop it! You had no idea what these things would be able to do. It's not your fault. Alright?"

He lifted the redhead's head gently. Phineas sniffed, tears of shame forming in his eyes. "But I got us into this... So it is my fault..."

The Brit quickly shook his head. "No, no, no, Phineas. You're you. You can't change that. It's not your fault. I would have done the same thing. Stop blaming yourself. Maybe it's not as bad as you think."

Phineas sniffed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "But you didn't pick-!"

"Shh... I know. But stop blaming yourself. It's okay. Maybe they belong to someone else."

Ferb wiped the tears from his brother's eyes and smiled softly. "It'll be okay."

The young inventor looked up at his older brother with innocent eyes. "How do you know?"

The green-haired Brit chuckled. "Because we're Phineas and Ferb! We made the impossible possible. We can do this. We'll get through this just like we get through other things, right?"

Phineas giggled lightly before weakly nodding. "Do you p-promise?"

Ferb smiled compassionately. "Do you want me to?"

The redhead nodded.

"Alright then, I'll promise. I, Ferb Fletcher, hereby promise that we will get through whatever situation we have gotten ourselves into this time. And we will get through it together. Better now?"

Phineas nodded, "Yep."

Ferb laughed lightly. "Good. I wouldn't want two bloody amulets to ruin the Winter Festival today."

Phineas smiled up at Ferb, worries starting to fade as he remembered the fun they were going to have that day. He was about to take his amulet off when Ferb stopped him.

"I think we should take them with us."

Phineas looked back up at the Brit in question. Why would he want those things with them if they were already causing trouble when it had only been one day since they had been found?

The redhead frowned slightly. "Why? They've caused enough trouble... Don't you think we'd be putting people in danger?"

The green-haired teenager's face grew concerned as his eyes traveled down to the swaying object around his brother's neck. "They may be a lot more trouble if left alone..."

Phineas sighed and looked away as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. "...I guess."

Ferb saw the worry in his brother's eyes and gently put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I promise, once we get back from the festival, we will sort things out and find out what these things are and how to get rid of them. Okay?"

Phineas smiled and nodded weakly, looking back up at Ferb. "Okay."

* * *

"Sleep well, boys?"

After the two boys had gone about their morning business of brushing teeth and hair, making beds and getting dressed, they had come downstairs to get breakfast only to be happily greeted by Linda. They both nodded in sync and sat down at the table where Lawrence was currently reading the morning newspaper.

"Good morning, boys."

Ferb looked over at his father. "Morning, father."

Lawrence waited for his youngest son to reply, but when he did not hear anything, he looked up with a confused expression on his face. "Say, are you alright, Phin? You seem off this morning."

Ferb knew that the redhead was not in the mood to talk right at that moment and he knew why; so the Brit took the liberty of answering for him. "Phineas didn't get much sleep last night. Too excited for the Festival."

The man nodded in understanding as Ferb turned back to his cereal. He saw Phineas out of the corner of his eye mouth a '_thank you_.' The green-haired teenager nodded slightly in response.

The morning continued on silently, which was unusual for the Flynn-Fletcher family, as Phineas' mind was preoccupied by the current problem, thus staying quiet. Although Linda did not pay much attention to it, she was a little suspicious about her youngest son. The fact that Ferb had answered for him did not seem quite right.

...Something was wrong.

But she did not dwell on the fact now, for they had a festival in front of them, and with Candace coming too, today was sure to be a fun, yet chaotic day.

* * *

The Flynn-Fletcher family quickly hopped into the red station wagon, not wanting to miss any fun at all. Danville High was not very far away, either, so it did not take long for Lawrence to drive them there.

And when they did get there, the boys saw a very familiar figure.

"CANDACE!"

The eighteen-year-old redhead's eyes widened at the sound of the all too familiar voice. It had been so long since she had heard them. Too long. And it was about time she saw them, as well. Candace whipped around to find her two brothers running towards her, arms open wide.

"Phineas, Ferb! C'mere, you little twerps!"

The three enveloped in a large, loving hug as their parents watched from afar. Candace had grown a lot over the past years: her hair was now as long as her back, and was pulled back into a ponytail; her outfit had not changed much though, other than wearing a bit more jewelry than usual; such as earrings and a necklace to go along.

Phineas laughed happily as his older sister then began to give him and Ferb nudgies. Sure, they hurt, but he did not care. To him, it was just a sibling thing.

"It's been so long, Candy! How are ya?"

The adult rolled her eyes at the sound of her longtime nickname, but did not scold her youngest sibling for it.

"I've been great! Jeremy's been nice lately," she paused as a blush spread across her face, "I think he's going to propose to me, soon! He seems really excited about something."

They both laughed as Ferb wiggled his eyebrows and let out a growl.

"That's great," Phineas giggled, "So have you checked anything out, here?"

Candace shook her head. "Not really, I just go here too. They're just setting up as well, so we're pretty much early."

"Sweet!" the youngest of the three exclaimed as he lightly elbowed Ferb. "Now we'll get first dibs on everything!"

The Brit rolled his eyes amusingly as he playfully elbowed the boy right back.

Candace laughed a bit more before realizing they were still in the festival. She looked up to see Linda and Lawrence heading over toward the photo booth and turned back to her two brothers.

__"So, you wanna go play some games?"

* * *

**YAAAAAY! So thar ya go! Rrrrreview, please! It's how I know if you like it or not. MAH STATUS. XDDD**

**Uh... Don't know what else to say here... Other than I'm not really sure how I did on Candace... And Ferb seems a bit too OOC for some reason... Maybe that's just me. xDDD**

**Later! 8D**

**- Lovey**


End file.
